Cameras for taking three-dimensional photographs have been used in the past. A conventional camera of this type has a film mounted in the camera in such a way so as to move relative to and past a lenticulated screen. Thus, a plurality of images of an object to be photographed can be applied to the film, which images represent different aspect views of the object. When viewing the film, the film must be placed to the rear face of the same or an identical lenticulated screen and the observer, by moving the head back and forth, can obtain a three-dimensional image by looking through the screen while facing the lenticulated surface thereof. A camera of this type is complex in construction and requires frequent adjustment.
Another type of camera has been designed in which a lenticulated screen is used but the film does not move in the camera. However, the resulting three-dimensional image on the film is not a true image but a pseudo image in which the various parts of the image representing corresponding parts of the object are reversed from top to bottom and from left to right.
To avoid the problems associated with the cameras of the types described above, a need has arisen for an improved camera for making true three-dimensional photographs.